


From Eden

by Anonymous



Series: So darling, feel better love [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Step Father AU, Take Me To Church Playing In The Background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Neither of them should want this, should love each other the way they do but they did. They did and neither of them were sure if they could go back to the way things were after this.





	From Eden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kasuchans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasuchans/gifts), [Glare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glare/gifts), [Icse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icse/gifts), [Kurenaino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurenaino/gifts).



> Hi!!!! First of all thanks for reading this fic because I was very nervous to post it so I hope you enjoyed it!:) Anakin is 17 and Obi-Wan is 32 in this au. 
> 
> This work is owed to kasuchans! We talked about this au awhile back and I promised her I would write it and I finally got around to doing so! Also to Glare, Icse, the_obsidian_ronin, and Kurenaino who listened to me talk about this au at ridiculous hours of the night and day in the group chat and encouraged me to write it and post it! Honestly this fic wouldn't exist without any of them and it's owed to them so much!<3
> 
> The title of the fic comes from the song From Eden by Hozier and the title of the fic series comes from the song Better Love by Hozier <3

‘We shouldn't be doing this,’ Obi-Wan thought to himself as he watched the way Anakin straddled him. His face flushed and and the smell of slick thick in the air. His blonde curls were messy and his blue eyes were bright from his heat. His lips were plump and red from where he biting them. They shouldn't be doing this but Obi-Wan wanted it more than anything else.

“Anakin, I can’t.” Obi-Wan's voice was rough, his words choked out. “I can’t, Sweetheart”

Even though Obi-Wan was saying that he couldn't, he was pulling Anakin closer to him, nosing at his scent gland and breathing in his intoxicating scent, his hands squeezing at his hips and caressing the soft skin he found there.

“Yes, you can.” Anakin whispered to him, looking at him in the eye as he rubbing his ass against the bulge in Obi-Wan’s pants. “I promise you you can.”

Obi-Wan shook his head leaned his forehead against Anakin’s and closed his eyes as he whispered, “Please…”

He could stop if he wanted to, could put the distance between them and drag himself away from the omega grinding against him.

But he didn't want to stop. Not when Anakin smelled like the sweetest temptation. Not when Anakin was whining for him and grinding against him. Not when Anakin’s pleas sounded so sweet.

Obi-Wan knew that once they did this there would be no going back. 

Obi-Wan could feel his resolve crumble at Anakin's whimpers and the way he rocked against him. His sweet scent filled the room and made him want to push Anakin down and fuck into his tight, little omega hole.

 

Obi-Wan swallowed thickly, his cock already hard, pressing against the inside of his thigh. He wanted so desperately to fuck Anakin, to fuck the boy he raised and loved more than anyone else. He could smell the sweet slick running down the back of Anakin's thighs and the way his cock leaked precum. Anakin whined as he rutted against him, begging him to fill his aching hole.

“Only you, Daddy,” Anakin whispered desperately into Obi-Wan's ear. “I don’t care about any of the other alphas. Only you. I only want you.”

With those last words, Obi-Wan’s control snapped as he pushed Anakin forward until he was face first in the sheets and his hips tilted up and his plush ass begging to be fucked. He shouldn't do this but he loved. He loved him and he would do anything for his beloved boy. Obi-Wan decided he would deal with the consequences later.

He quickly undressed himself and once he was naked Obi-Wan draped himself over Anakin's back and pushed his leg between Anakin's so that he would spread open his legs. He left a trail of kisses and bruises across his throat. He let his tongue trace over Anakin's scent gland and gently nibbled at him, inhaling the sweet vanilla scent. Obi-Wan's hands went to his baby boy's nipples, he pinched and rolled the pink nubs until they were hard. Obi-Wan couldn't help but think how he would love to see them swell with milk.

“Oh god, Daddy,” Anakin whimpered, he pushed his hips back against Obi-Wan desperate for his daddy to knot him. “Please, please,” Anakin begged as he pushed his hips up. 

“Daddy, daddy. Daddy please.” Anakin managed to moan out as his eyes glazed over with pleasure. He began to rub his cock against the sheets below him trying to get some relief. He couldn't stop the moans of pleasure that made their way out. 

“Daddy, p-please,” Anakin begged. “Please, fuck me. I need your knot, Daddy.”

“Is this what you want, Sweetheart?” Obi-Wan whispered, his voice low and rough as he circled Anakin's tight, little hole. Anakin lifted his hips up, keening as his daddy’s finger slipped in and pushed his finger in and out, watching the way Anakin’s hole tightened around his finger. Obi-Wan carefully slipped in another and began to steadily finger his baby boy rubbing and caressing at the silky walls of his hole. More and more slick came out, making his thighs sticky and his hole glisten with how wet he was for his Daddy.

Anakin couldn't stop the steady flow of moans and whimpers that left his lips as his daddy’s fingers went deeper than he ever did and when his daddy pressed against his sweet spot, Anakin let out a scream at how good it all felt. 

He sobbed for his daddy to fuck him, his hole aching and desperate to be knotted. The words he said normally would have made him blush at any other time, but with his daddy’s cock so close, he couldn’t bring himself to care about it. The only thing he wanted was to be knotted by his daddy and have him fill the aching need inside him.

“Daddy, fuck me,” he begged, pushing his ass towards his Daddy and spreading his legs wide open as he presented his pink, throbbing hole.

Obi-Wan was sure he had never seen anyone more beautiful than Anakin, slick leaking out and tears in the corner of his eyes as he begged to be fucked and knotted. He took his big cock in hand and pushed his cock inside his hole.

Anakin moaned, his eyes glazed over as he felt his daddy fuck into him, pushing deeper and deeper into his tight hole. He felt pain of course, but it was dulled by the overwhelming pleasure he felt at finally having his Daddy fuck him. Anakin's loud moans and Obi-Wan’s grunts and the slap of wet skin were the only things that could be heard around the room. 

Obi-Wan's hips snapped forward fucking into his baby boy’s tight ass. Anakin was moaning into the pillows, letting out pleas of "please daddy”, " more daddy", and “yes yes daddy yes." Anakin pushed his ass back trying to take his daddy's cock deeper. Obi-Wan couldn't help but spank the plush ass in front him. Anakin let out a squeal before asking for more and Obi-Wan slapped his ass three more times.

Obi-Wan didn't know when he began to talk; all he knew was that once he had started, he couldn't stop. All the filthy things that he had thought about Anakin. The way his baby boy had teased him, the way he would look at him and demanded his love and attention all for himself.

“Such a beautiful boy for your daddy,” Obi-Wan panted. “Taking daddy's cock so well, like you were made for it.”

Obi-Wan couldn't stop the smug smile as he heard the way Anakin gasped at the rough and fast thrusts. “Your hole is so wet for me, baby. You feel so good around daddy's cock.” He said as he slowed down and watched as Anakin protested at that.

He pulled back slightly to spread Anakin's cheeks and saw that way his hole tightened around his cock. Anakin whimpered as Obi-Wan ran a finger around where they were joined, he gathered some of the slick that had leaked out and bright it to his mouth tasting how sweet his baby was. Obi-Wan gave a low moan at the taste and told him, “You taste so good, Anakin.” And with that Obi-Wan started to fuck him harder and faster.

Anakin’s hips lifted up with every thrust and he tightened his hole around Obi-Wan's cock, never wanting him to pull out. His daddy’s cock felt so good, filling him in the best way possible. It stretched him open each time Obi-Wan fucked into him, his cockhead pushing into the little bundle of nerves inside him. Anakin closed his eyes the only thing on his mind was the feeling of his daddy’s cock fucking him and the way his hands spanked him with every other thrust.

“Knot me. Daddy, knot me.” He begged so sweetly. “Want you to fill me up with your cum wanna have your pups, please.”

Obi-Wan froze at that, stopping his thrusts as he looked in awe at his baby boy. Anakin opened his eyes and whined, clenching his hole as he tried to get his daddy to start fucking him again.

“Is that what you want, Sweetheart? You want to have my pups?” Obi-Wan's voice was low and rough, his eyes dark with arousal

Anakin nodded frantically, his sweat damp curls bouncing with the movement. “That’s all I've ever wanted,” he whispered, his voice hoarse from the screaming and moaning. His hips moved against Obi-Wan’s. “I want to have your pups, Daddy.” Anakin caressed Obi-Wan’s cheek and smiled at him in adoration as he looked at his Daddy. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and swallowed at Anakin's words.

“You're the only one I love, Daddy. The only one I want.” Anakin promised as he tightened his hole around the cock inside him.

In that moment, Obi-Wan knew he would do absolutely anything for Anakin. His sweet baby boy would be the only one for him and he knew that he would give Anakin anything he wanted.

“Oh, Baby, you’re such a good boy for me.” Obi-Wan grunted as he moved one of his hands to Anakin’s hair and pulled his head back, making Anakin whimper. “Taking Daddy's cock so well.” He punctuated every word with a thrust until Anakin was left gasping. Anakin didn't know whether to ask for more or get away from the pleasure that was building up in his belly.

Obi-Wan nipped and kissed along the side of Anakin’s neck, his beard scraping against Anakin's soft skin. His pace was rougher than before ashe started to fuck Anakin again, his thrusts starting to stutter and he was overcome with the need to fill his darling boy full of his cum, to watch him grow heavy with his pups. With every thrust forward, he would pull Anakin's hips tight against his, making sure to hit the sweet spot inside his baby boy. Anakin’s thighs began to shake with how good he felt as his Daddy fucked him deep and hard. He pulled at the bed sheets until they came off the corners as he moaned. It felt like forever until he found his release, his orgasm slowly creeping up on him until it swept through his entire body.

Stars danced before his eyes as his thighs shook and he couldn't hold himself up anymore collapsing forward. His hole tightening hungrily around his daddy’s cock, trying to get him to cum inside him. Obi-Wan kept fucking him through his orgasm, his pace starting to get faster and harder as his knot began to catch on Anakin's rim. With one last thrust he shoved his cock deep inside Anakin's wet, tight hole and came. Obi-Wan growled happily as Anakin clenched his hole around his knot and moaned loudly at how good Anakin felt around him. He left a trail of kisses and bite marks across the side of his neck. Obi-Wan’s teeth snapped at air, barely restraining himself from leaving a mating mark on his darling baby boy. He hadn't even realized that Anakin had come again and was whining for more. The only thing Obi-Wan knew was that his baby boy was perfect and all his. Anakin was all his and he loved him more than he would ever love anyone else.

Obi-Wan turned them both over onto their sides, his knot seated deep within Anakin. Anakin whimpered, feeling content and at ease with his daddy's knot in him. Obi-Wan breathed in Anakin's sweet scent. He brushed his hair back as he told him what a good boy he was and beautiful he looked. Anakin sighed happily and cuddled closer to his Daddy, and although he couldn't see him Obi-Wan knew he had a smile on his face.

Anakin's heat wasn't over and Obi-Wan knew that they would both have to deal with the fallout of what happened tonight after his heat was over. But for now, Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Anakin and tucked his head under his chin. He didn't know what would happen once Anakin's heat was over and all he could do was hope that they would be to deal with the consequences when they came.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it and if you would like to see more of this au! I have headcanons and snippets of what goes in the rest of the au!:)


End file.
